1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device producing method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device producing method for causing a selective silicon epitaxial growth, for example, on a source/drain of an MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor).
2. Description of the Related Art
As integration degree and performance of MOSFETs are enhanced, it is required to both enhance characteristics of a semiconductor device and realize a finely-structured semiconductor device. To achieve both of them, it is required to reduce a contact resistance and so forth to solve a problem of the source/drain of the MOSFET. As one method for solving these problems, there is a method for selectively growing a silicon epitaxial film on the source/drain (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2005-183514) for example).
However, a silicon film is also grown on an insulating film such as a silicon nitride film, and there is a problem that a phenomenon of a selective growth failure occurs and process control is difficult.